helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Dot Bikini 10th Single (2012) |Next = Samui ne. 12th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。; I Love You, Pure Rebellious Age.) is the 11th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on August 22, 2012 in 7 editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, and Limited D. The Single V was released on August 29, 2012. The Event V was released September 17, 2012. Tracklist CD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle, While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (℃-ute cover) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Black Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited Edition D Bonus Event Serial Number Card Single V #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Jitensha de Kitaku #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.08.14 PON! *2012.08.17 Happy Music *2012.08.28 LIVE B♪ Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event :For concert performances for the coupling track, please see Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Concert Performances Song Information #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi (Main Vocals) #**Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina (Center Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari (Minor Vocals) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Yamazaki Jun #*Guitar: Yamazaki Jun, Kamada Koji #*Acoustic Piano: Uesugi Hiroshi #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is the 9th and final consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single, the first time they made a cover from an active group, and currently the last single to feature a cover song. *This is S/mileage's lowest ranking single with a peak position of #7 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. *It was released on the same day as StylipS's Choose me♡Darling single, and Buono!'s SHERBET mini-album. *it is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,508 Single V Total Reported Sales: 769 Videos S mileage Suki yo Junjou Hankouki (dance shot ver)|Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Dance Shot Ver.) NagareBoshi S mileage - Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki (Dance Shot Ver.2) (ThaiSub Karaoke)|Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Dance Shot Ver.ll) External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Tsunku's official comments *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki., Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Category:2012 Singles Category:S/mileage Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:Lowest Ranking Single ja:好きよ、純情反抗期。